Nightmare
by Eiki-chan
Summary: Molly's past haunts her in her dreams.MollyxPrince Aikka. I'm sorry I'm bad with summary's TT
1. Chapter 1

-1Nightmare

By: Eiki-chan

It was late as Molly made her way to her room. She had taken a walk outside and had lost track of time.

"Young lady where have you been?"

Molly looked up to see her manager Don Wei standing atop the stairs.

"I went out for a walk…" Molly answered irritated.

"Didn't I tell you before, tomorrow you have training."

"Yeah you did…"

Don Wei grew rather annoyed with how Molly answered his questions.

"Then I would advise you to get some rest and stop staying out late."

"Oh just shove it in my face why don't you!" Molly suddenly yelled.

It had been one day since Molly had lost the race to Prince Aikka and her temper hadn't settled since.

"Young lady you had better watch that mouth of yours or I'll…"

"You'll what?" Molly asked with a glare.

She walked up the stairs nearly shoving Don Wei to get by. As she entered her room she made sure she slammed the door as hard as she could.

She laid down on her bed staring up into the darkness. If Jordan had only listened to her she may have been able to win the race. Losing the race wasn't the only problem. She couldn't forget the look on the princes face after the race had ended.

"Damn it…Damn it!" Molly yelled hitting something.

She curled up on the bed thankful the darkness hid her tears. No matter how many times she thought about it she always ended up with tears in her eyes. The knot in her throat tightened.

"Why…WHY DID HE HAVE TO SHOOT!" Molly screamed yet again hitting a nearby object.

Slowly as the night grew late Molly became exhausted from crying. She soon fell asleep tears still falling from her eyes.

It was dark…

"Where am I?" Molly thought.

Suddenly she herd cheering. Although cheering was the same anywhere this somehow seemed…familiar.

"Mommy!" A small voice cried.

Molly turned to see a little girl running. She followed the little girls eyes. Waiting for the girl was an elegant looking woman. Her long hair and kind eyes revealed to Molly that it was her mother.

"What…what's going on here?" Molly said stepping back.

She was at a race track. Molly's mother took the girl in her arms. Standing beside her was Don Wei Molly's father. Molly knew who the little girl was…and it was painful to watch this memory reply in her mind.

Soon Molly's mother left for the race…

"No wait! Don't go!" Molly yelled.

No one was able to hear her though. This horrible memory had come to haunt her once again.

"Mom please mom don't go!" Molly cried as she felt the hot tears run down her face.

Soon the scene Molly dreaded the most came to be. The horrid crash, her mother taken by the flames and the dark figure that emerged to haunt Molly's memories.

"Stop it!" Molly screamed, "Stop it I don't want to see this anymore!"

Everything suddenly vanished…A new image painted itself in Molly's mind. The Prince's face after the race came into Molly's mind.

"No, no…I'm sorry!" Molly couldn't stand it anymore. These images hurt so much. Suddenly Molly opened her eyes.

Darkness…that's all she could see as she lay in her bed. Her pillow was soaked for she had cried so much. This nightmare from her past never stopped haunting her. Molly also had to bear the burden of seeing the Princes face as well.

When she had first met the Prince she would have given anything to dream about him…but now she would give anything to get him out of her mind.

"Why does all this hurt so much?…" Molly asked herself.

Slowly she got up and looked out the window. The moon was high in the sky and the stars shown bright. She quickly grabbed some clothes not caring what they were. Carefully she made sure the hallway was clear of anyone. Silently she made her way out of the hanger out onto the lush green grass.

"Wow…" Was all Molly could say as she looked up into the night sky.

She looked at herself to see what she had grabbed. It was a light grey dress. When she first arrived on the planet she had traded something for this…all though she could not remember what that something was.

Molly had not bothered to grab shoes or a jacket and shivered a bit. The cold night air was refreshing to her senses.

She slowly walked across the grass. Everything seemed so still at night…She looked back up at the stars.

"I wish…" Molly thought, "…my heart didn't heart so much."

Molly kept walking not caring where she was going. She soon looked out to the water. In front of her was a rather large rock that seemed to have been split in two.

"Oh…" Molly then remembered how that rock had become that way.

She only stood there staring out at the water. The moon shown off the water and it seemed as though this see was enchanted by the moons presence. Suddenly Molly turned as she herd footsteps.

Prince Aikka stopped as he noticed Molly standing on the cliff.

"No. no! Why did he have too…" Suddenly Molly realized that tears where running down her face. She slowly started to back away unaware of the ledge behind her.

"Molly!" Prince Aikka cried as Molly slowly fell off the click into the frigid water below.

It was dark as Molly slowly sank into the oceans depths…the moon's rays danced in the oceans water.

"How beautiful…" Molly thought as the air slowly escaped her.

Suddenly someone grabbed Molly's hand and brought her back to the waters surface. Molly coughed as she breathed in air once more.

She was soon back on dry land and looked up to see Prince Aikka.

"What were you doing?" Prince Aikka shouted at Molly.

Molly couldn't answer. The knot in her throat seemed to grow tighter and tighter.

"You could have died!"

Suddenly Molly shouted without thinking.

"I would have rather died then see you look at me again!"

The Prince couldn't say anything. Molly quickly got up.

"Do you know how much it hurts when you look at me! You have such hate in your eyes…and, and it hurts so much to see that…" Molly couldn't stop the tears this time.

"Molly I…" Aikka started.

"Please don't…just don't…" Molly said turning away from him.

The only sound that could be herd was the ocean waves. Neither Molly nor Aikka spoke for quite some time.

Molly shivered a bit as the night wind picked up.

"You know when I first came to this planet I didn't seem to be important at all…no one seemed to think I was of any use. I was just a stowaway and no one cared if I was there or not…"

Aikka looked up at her.

"You…You where the first person who was kind to me. Who didn' treat me as if I was no one."

Molly suddenly started crying unable to hold it in any longer. At first it had only been tears but now she was really crying.

"Now it seems everyone hates me! The one person who I thought I could look to as a friend hates me and I…!" Molly suddenly stopped as she found herself in the Princes arms.

Unable to push him away…Molly could only cry. She felt warm as Prince Aikka held her.

"I'm sorry Prince Aikka…" Was the last thing Molly could remember saying before she fell asleep in the Princes arms.

FINISHED!

Ok that's all! For anyone who likes this paring I hope you enjoyed it. If not then well I'm sorry T-T.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks everyone for the great reviews. I never intended to continue this story but after some thought I decided I will continue it after all. I've never been all that good at writing long fan fictions but I guess I'll give it a shot!_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Nightmare **_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**By**_

_**Eiki-chan**_

It was a sunny day as a young female pilot entered her vehicle. Waving off to her daughter and husband she prepared for the race that was about to begin.

The young girl sat upon her fathers shoulders as she watched the pilots race around the track at dangerous speeds. As her mother passed by in her racer, gasps from the crowd filled the air. Flames could be seen as they scorched the track…

Don Wei sat up with a shock…

"A dream…" He said as he rubbed his eyes.

After the days events Don Wei had laid down. It was only to rest his eyes but eventually he had drifted off to sleep.

Standing up he brushed himself off and looked out the window. It was already nightfall. The image of his daughter was in his mind. How long had it been sense he had seen her? She was so small when he had seen her last. He rubbed his eyes again.

"This is not the time to think of such things…" He said to himself.

Walking down the hall he stopped in front of a door. Taking a deep breathe he knocked on the door.

"Molly we need to speak…"

After a few minutes of silence Don Wei knocked on the door again. When there was still no reply Don Wei opened the door.

"Molly." He said in a rather irritated voice. But to his shock Molly was not in her room.

"Now where has she gone!" Don Wei shouted leaving the room.

Jordan poked his head out of his room half asleep, he rubbed his eyes and looked at Don Wei.

"Something wrong sir?…" He asked sleepily.

"She's gone again!"

"Who?…Oh you mean Molly? I thought I herd someone walking down the hall…" Jordan said with a yawn.

Don Wei was unable to say anything as he walked down the stairs.

"Looks like someone is having a bad day." Someone said.

Don Wei looked up to see Rick leaning back against a wall. He had a smirk on his face as he looked at Don Wei.

"I see you've come back." Don Wei said.

"And from what I can see the Earth teams pilot has gone missing."

"That girl is nothing but trouble! Running off when we have another race ahead of us!"

"She'll be back." Rick said with his proud smile.

Don Wei only sighed as he walked out of the hanger. He had not realized how late it was but the stars seemed to tell the time. He sat down on the grass trying to clear his head.

Molly was a rebellious girl…he couldn't help but wonder what her parents thought of her.

"Eva…" He thought, "She would be around Molly's age."

It was then as he began to think that he realized he did not know much about Molly. One day she had suddenly appeared and after fixing a racer he had hired her on the spot. But…where did Molly come from? Where were her parents? Just who was this young girl named Molly?

"Why am I thinking about this?" Don Wei asked himself. Once again the image of his little girl Eva appeared in his mind.

The night air grew cold as Don Wei stood up. Walking inside he let out a deep sigh. Opening the door he walked into his room. He did not wish to think anymore…he laid down on his bed hoping sleep would help him forget.

The little girl he had left behind long ago appeared once more. She was playing by herself. She turned and smiled at him.

"Daddy!" She cried happily running up to him. Suddenly the little girl disappeared…then all of a sudden she was standing in front of him with her back turned.

She slowly turned around the image growing taller, suddenly the little girl was Molly.

"Dad?" She said.

Don Wei opened his eyes. The morning light poured into his room. He was covered in sweat as he sat up.

"Why…" He thought.

He shook his head, "That's not possible. Eva is in a boarding school."

The sun was already high in the sky as he left his room. It was already noon which was strange. He was not one to sleep in.

"This race is starting to get to me…" He said recalling his dream.

"Morning Don…" Jordan said still tired…he looked as though he was about to fall asleep.

"It's noon." Don Wei said annoyed as he walked past Jordan.

"…oh. Ok." Jordan said as he yawned, walking into a door.

Don Wei walked out of the hanger. He looked up and suddenly noticed two figures walking down the path. One was Molly but the other he did not recognize…the tan skin told him it was a Nourasian. At first glance he may have thought it to be the Nourasian prince but this figure was female…

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ok X3! Well errr…for anyone who is still wondering what happened after Chapter 1, I'm sorry to say but you'll have to wait until Chapter 3! Eiki-chan is working on it so it won't be long! Eiki-chan wanted to write a little bit with another character. Well ummm…ok that's it no idea what to say except see you in Chapter 3!**_

_** Thanks again to everyone for the great reviews your support really makes Eiki-chan happy!  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

-1**_Nightmare_**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**By**_

_**Eiki-chan**_

Molly wandered down a hall. Framed canvas which held nothing but white decorated the long and seemingly endless hallway.

"Where am I?" Molly thought…but the question seemed almost meaningless. Although she asked the question she did not care if she received an answer or not.

She felt so tired, how she was able to walk she did not know. She turned and looked at one of the blank pictures…

She thought of the day her mother had died…the canvas showed her mothers vehicle consumed in flames.

Although she held no expression on her face tears fell from her eyes. This place eerily white trapped her. The only option…to walk forward. She couldn't move her legs. She could only stare at the picture.

The tears streamed down her eyes. Why couldn't she move? Where was she? Suddenly it felt as though a hand was caressing her cheek. No one was around but her tears seemed to vanish almost as though someone had wiped them away.

Suddenly Molly turned around. A faint noise echoed throughout the hallway. It sounded similar to the music that came from a music box. This noise was so soft.

All around her the pictures seemed to vanish…the hallway slowly disappeared.

Molly opened her eye, she was laying in a bed. Looking around she was in a room she did not recognize. Sitting up she held her head in her hand. Her head was throbbing.

"I see you have awakened."

Molly looked up to see a woman walk in with a small gold bowl. The tan skin and long ears told her this woman was of Nourasian descent.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

Molly rubbed her head, "Like I smashed my head on something…"

The woman chuckled softly. "Your fever has not yet left."

Molly looked at herself. She was wearing a soft white nightgown.

"Um who?" Molly asked.

"After Prince Aikka brought you in last night I was assigned to take care of you. My name is Nora."

Molly looked at Nora, "Prince Aikka is he…is he ok?"

Nora smiled at Molly sensing her concern, "Do not fret little Earth pilot, he is fine."

Molly smiled, relieved the prince was alright. Nora placed the bowl she was holding on Molly's lap.

"This will help to reduce your fever."

"What is it?"

"A drink made from a rare plant. It tastes rather bitter but it will help."

Molly took a sip but almost chocked. It was very bitter and made her eyes water. Nora laughed softly at Molly's reaction.

"Make sure to drink it all, I know its rather fowl tasting but it will help. Raya will be in shortly to take care of any needs you may have." Nora said as she left the room.

"Raya?" Molly asked but Nora had already left.

Molly looked at the bowl. Holding her breathe she swallowed the rest.

"Gross…" Molly said feeling as though her stomach had just turned upside down.

Molly put the bowl on a table located next to the bed. As she placed the bowl on the table she noticed a small wooden box. It was decorated in gold lettering, the language was unknown to Molly.

Suddenly Molly looked up as she herd a thud. A young girl walked into the room rubbing her head.

"Damn, that hurt…" She growled.

Molly couldn't help but giggle. The girl looked up and around. The young girl gave the impression she was looking for something.

Molly tilted her head smiling, "Um are you alright?"

The girl turned her head in Molly's direction.

With a very cheery expression she grinned at Molly and gave her a thumbs up, "Yep!"

She was slightly taller than Molly. As all Nourasian's she had tan skin and long ears. Her eyes though were rather peculiar…a light and very soft pink they reminded Molly of fog.

She had a golden circlet on her forehead which held a green jewel. She made her way over to where Molly was and took a seat on the bed.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Raya!"

Molly turned her head. The box on the table had made a small clicking noise. Raya suddenly stood up and walked up to the table. She leaned over and placed a hand on the desk.

Carefully Raya slid her hand across the table top until it touched the music box.

Molly couldn't help but let out a little gasp. She had not realized it before but she now realized that Raya was unable to see.

Raya turned her head to Molly and smiled. "Aww you've figured it out!"

"I-I'm sorry…" Molly said feeling guilty about laughing.

"Hmm? What for? So I can't see who cares!" Raya said with a grin.

Raya picked up the music box and twisted the key. It started to play a soft tune. Molly recognized the tune from her dream.

"Um Raya? Do you know if that was playing while I was sleeping?"

Raya turned to Molly tilting her head, "I wouldn't know, maybe. Nora was watching you."

"Oh…alright."

Nora plopped herself down on the bed.

"So what happened between you and Aikka?" Raya asked with a rather sneaky looking smile.

Molly's face became red, "N-Nothing!"

"Really…" Raya asked. "Then why are you blushing?"

Molly was startled, "How do you know I'm…!"

Raya's smiled widened. "I can sense when I'm around people. You can describe it as a type of telepathy, sort of..."

"So how exactly can you tell…" Molly started.

"I'll show you!" Raya said taking Molly's hands. "Close your eyes!"

"What!"

"Just close your eyes silly!"

Molly closed her eyes. It was dark…suddenly something seemed to form in front of her. It looked like a female figure. It was a white and gold color.

Suddenly Raya's voice could be herd, "Can you see it?"

"Yeah but what is it?"

"This is how I see, everyone has there own …um…aurora. Nourasian's for example have a gold and white color."

Suddenly there was a strange golden creature around Raya's figure.

"I see…something."

Raya giggled, "Everyone has there own distinctions, that's how I am able to tell the differences between people."

"Raya." Someone said.

Molly opened her eyes startled by whoever spoke. She turned her head to see Prince Aikka standing in the doorway. Aikka glance only for a moment at Molly before turning his attention to Raya.

"You interrupted!" Raya growled.

Prince Aikka sighed irritated by Raya's response.

"Nora wishes to see you for a moment." Aikka said turning around to leave.

"Hey you aren't you going to say hi to Molly?" Raya said in a rather rude tone.

Aikka stopped for a moment before continuing on his way. Molly felt her stomach turn.

"He must still be angry…" She thought.

"Don't feel bad." Raya said.

Molly looked up at Raya who was still facing the door.

"When someone is sad their aurora turns blue. That was how I was able to tell you were blushing. Your aurora turned pink…which in most cases means love."

Molly turned red again. Raya grinned at Molly as she got up.

"Don't worry now get some sleep!" Raya said skipping off to towards the door.

Thud!… "Damn it!"

Molly giggled.

"That's the only problem! I can't sense solid objects!" Raya yelled as she walked out the door.

Molly giggled as she laid down in the bed. She like Raya…nothing seemed to bother her. She was so honest about how she felt.

The soft tune of the music box slowly lulled Molly to sleep. What seemed to be hours Molly drifted in and out of sleep.

The hallway appeared again.

"No, no I don't want to be here again!" Molly thought as she struggled to leave the dream.

She felt hot her head started pounding. Tears started to pour down her face.

"Why can't I wake up!" she thought in a panic.

Molly thought she herd steps…had someone entered the room? They seemed to be getting closer…

She didn't care! All she wanted to do was wake up! Suddenly she herd the music box's tune.

It was so soft…but she was still unable to wake up. The room seemed to swirl around her. She let out a scream hoping somehow she would awake from this nightmare.

All of sudden she felt the softness of someone's lips against her own. The room stopped swirling…everything vanished. She saw a figure…it was a mixture of white and gold. A golden creature was behind the figure but it was different from Raya's. She slowly opened her eyes. No one was in the room as she sat up.

"Was that a dream?" Molly asked herself.

She put her fingers to her lips and blushed.

_**To be continued…**_

_**Umm on account this chapter was getting kind of long Eiki-chan had to stop it here! It'll be continued in Chapter 4! …I don't like writing long chapters! It gets boring if I drag it on. Sorry if my grammars not all that great, thank you Rambie for telling me unfortunately you get points off for saying it rudely! I appreciate that you told me but next time say it more politely ok? **_

_**Well hope everyone is enjoying this story so far! Don't worry I'll work on my grammar! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Nightmare_**

_**Chapter 4**_

_**By**_

_**Eiki-chan**_

Molly sat up in the bed. Her fingers to her lips she didn't realize how red she had become.

"W-Was that a dream?" Molly asked herself.

"What are you so lovey dovey about!" Raya suddenly said popping her head through the door.

"ACK!" Molly cried falling off the bed.

"Oops sorry…" Raya said as she walked in a grin spread across her face.

"Ouch." Molly said rubbing her head.

"You alright?"

"Yes but thanks to someone I hit my head on the ground…" Molly said.

Raya scratched her head embarrassed. "Sorry."

"That's alright…" Molly said sitting down on the bed, "…Raya did anyone come into my room while I was asleep?"

Raya put her finger to her mouth in a thinking motion, "I wouldn't know Nora and I went to the market. Aikka was here why not ask him?"

Molly's face became red again, "N-NO! It's alright, I-I was probably dreaming!"

Raya had a playful grin on her face, "What was the dream about?"

"Nothing!"

"HA! You were dreaming of the prince weren't you?"

"What no!"

Molly was becoming embarrassed as Raya tried to figure out what had happened.

"Anyway Raya, you said everybody has…distinctions?"

Raya pouted slightly, she knew Molly was trying to change the subject. With a sigh she nodded her head.

"Yes everyone has unique quality's in their aura. Nora has what looks like a dove."

Molly thought for a moment. She closed her eyes, after a moment the image she had seen when Raya held her hands appeared.

"A fox…" Molly said.

"I've been told that my aura has a fox like creature surrounding it."

Molly opened her eyes. She had to think for a moment before she figured out how to ask the question that was on her mind.

"Raya…can everyone see auras?"

Raya shook her head. "No only those that have been given the ability. In your case I gave it to you."

"Um Raya what does Prince Aikka's aura look like?"

Raya thought for a moment, "I think…well its hard."

Suddenly Raya took Molly's hands. "Better if I show you."

Molly closed her eyes, a creature started to form. It looked to Molly like a gold tiger, only it had wings. Opening her eyes she could see why Raya had trouble describing it. The creature had something strange about it. Molly felt relaxed when she saw the creature.

"Why did you want to know?" Raya asked letting go of Molly's hands.

"I was just curious…"

Raya could tell it was more than that but she decided to leave it be. Standing up she stretched.

"I'll go get your clothes. Your team must be worried sick about you!"

Molly looked away, "I doubt it…"

"What?" Raya asked turning her head.

"Nothing."

Raya walked out leaving Molly to her thoughts. Without realizing it she had put her fingers to her lips again.

"It couldn't have been…"

"Clothes are still wet!" Raya shouted.

This time Molly made sure she kept her balance. Her heart was beating, Raya had once again startled her.

"Hey lets go for a walk."

Molly looked at herself.

"Guess you could use a bath and some fresh clothes first."

Before Molly could say anything Raya was dragging her down the hall. Molly was surprised at how well Raya was able to walk through the halls.

"I've got some clothes that should fit you." Raya said pushing Molly into a bath room.

"But I uh…" Molly started.

Raya looked at Molly, "What you want Aikka to join you?"

Molly's face became beat red, "NO!"

Raya giggled, she was enjoying teasing Molly. Raya put some towels down and left the room.

Molly looked around, it was rather large. She turned the water on and waited for the tub to fill. As she waited she kept thinking about the dream. That hallway…it scared her. She did not know the reason why she was scared but something about that hallway sent shivers down her spine.

Suddenly Molly realized she was shivering. She felt so cold as she hugged herself. Turning off the water Molly stepped into the water. Sitting down she felt her body relax. Taking a deep breathe she submersed herself in the water.

The water was warm. Darkness surrounded her as she opened her eyes. Nothing was around her only darkness. Suddenly blank pictures surrounded her.

"No!" Molly thought.

The hallway started to form in front of her. Molly opened her mouth to scream but found that she was unable to breathe. Water filled her lungs. Pushing herself up she started coughing. Gasping she found herself above the waters surface.

"Damn it!" Molly screamed punching the water.

She quickly got out of the water and wrapped herself in the small towel Raya had given her. She was still dripping wet as she opened the door.

Molly froze, her face became red yet again…Aikka was standing right in front of her. She suddenly slammed the door. Her heart was pounding, she hadn't even noticed the blush that had spread across Aikka's face.

Raya smiled as she sat in a chair. In her mind she saw two figures their aura's both pink. She had herd the slam of the door and she knew what had happened. She had 'forgotten' to mention Molly was taking a bath.

"This is fun!" Raya thought tilting back in the chair. "Aikka's going to kill me later, but it was sure worth it!"

_**To be continued…**_

_**Bleh it was getting too long again! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Not my best but I'm saving it for the next chapter XP. I love teasing my friends so having Raya helps me tease the characters! XD**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Nightmare_**

_**Chapter 5**_

_**By**_

_**Eiki-chan**_

SLAM!

Molly's heart was beating…she had not meant to slam the door but on account she was barely wearing anything in front of Prince Aikka it was about the only thing she could do.

She slumped down on the floor, her face felt hot.

Prince Aikka quickly turned around his face burning red with embarrassment. He stormed down the hallway.

"Nora!" Aikka yelled.

Nora quickly ran out of a nearby room, "Yes Prince Aikka?"

"Where is Raya!"

Nora was startled at how loud Aikka's voice had become.

She pointed to the stairs, "She went…"

Of course direction was all Aikka needed as he went down the stairs. He left the hanger and saw Raya laying on the grass.

"Raya!" Aikka yelled walking up to her.

Raya sat up and turned her head in Aikka's direction, "You yelled?"

Aikka was slightly annoyed with Raya's response, she seemed rather happy.

"Why did you not tell me Molly was…"

Of course Prince Aikka was unable to finish what he was saying, he did not want to let Raya know what had happened. This was no use though Raya's fox like smile appeared.

Raya leaned back down, "Your welcome!"

Aikka was growing impatient with Raya's attitude. She was a reckless girl who often times didn't think before her actions.

"OW!" Raya cried as Prince Aikka gave her a rather hard hit on the head.

"What the hell was that for!" Raya yelled sitting up.

Prince Aikka said not a word as he made his way back to the hanger. Raya growled slightly before she thought of something…

Quickly getting up she ran past Prince Aikka, she turned her head and smiled at him, Aikka knew she was up to something.

"Next time I won't give her a towel!" Raya said smiling as she ran into the hanger.

Prince Aikka stood outside the hanger, his face red. He knew Raya was going to do something he had not thought she was going to say that though.

Raya walked up the stairs, she was happy but her sense of chaos was not satisfied.

"Um Raya?"

Raya looked up Molly was wrapped in the towel. Her face was slightly red after the recent event.

"Oops! Sorry I'll go get you some clothes!" Raya said as she walked past Molly.

Raya then stopped, she saw the Nourasian prince's aura not far behind her. Aikka kept his glance away from Molly and Raya.

"Ooohhhhhh Aaaaaiiiiikkkkkaaaaa…." Raya said.

Prince Aikka did not even glance at Raya. Of course Raya's fox like smile did not disappear.

"…CATCH!" she yelled suddenly pushing Molly.

This did catch the princes attention as he ran over quickly catching Molly.

"Raya!" They both shouted at once.

Raya leaned over the rail an innocent look on her face.

"Hey Molly…"

Molly looked up at Raya, "W-What?"

"…Your towels slipping."

"EEP!" Molly cried, Prince Aikka quickly looked away.

Raya couldn't help but smile. The aura's glowed pink. Molly suddenly looked up again.

"Wait a minute you told me you couldn't see solid objects!"

Of course Raya had already left her insane laughter echoing down the hallway.

Molly looked at Prince Aikka.

"Um Prince Aikka?"

He looked at her.

"Err…you can put me down now."

Molly had to hide her smile, there was no doubt in her mind that Aikka was blushing. Aikka looked around and walked over to where his cape was hanging. Taking it down he walked back to Molly and wrapped it around her.

"My apologies for Raya's actions." Aikka said with a bow.

"YOU KNOW YOU ENJOYED IT!"

Molly and Aikka both jumped at Raya's outburst. They were unaware she had been watching. Prince Aikka quickly turned and ran up the stairs.

"Eek!" Raya squeaked running down the hall, "Stay away from me!"

Nora walked out of a room. She shook her head as she walked down the stairs.

"It's hard to believe they are related."

Molly looked at Nora in surprise.

"They are?"

"Yes they are cousins, though its almost impossible to believe." Nora said with a sigh.

Molly thought for a moment. It was hard to believe Prince Aikka and Raya were related. Nora walked up to Molly.

"I believe your clothes are dry."

Molly followed Nora into a beautiful room. It was painted a beautiful gold color, red curtains decorated the room. Nora handed Molly her clothes which had been neatly folded. As Molly took her clothes she couldn't help but notice an elegant dress hanging on the wall.

"You like it?" Nora asked with a gentle smile.

"Oh uh…" Molly started, she did not realized she was staring.

"That dress belongs to Raya but she hardly wears it. It's for formal events and Raya says its difficult to move in. Maybe I'll get her to wear it for the Grand Celebration."

"The what?" Molly asked.

"It's a tradition after the great race. All the teams that came to compete gather together to celebrate. I've herd it's a wonderful time."

"The Grand Celebration…" Molly thought. "I wonder…if its really that great."

"Raya what happened!"

Molly turned to see Raya walk in. Raya had a dark bruise on her leg.

Raya stuck her tongue out with a smile, "Aikka got mad at me…and beat me again!"

"Beat!" Molly said in shock.

"Huh?" Raya said, "What! No not like that!"

Nora sighed, "Raya is quite skilled in martial arts, as is Aikka, but she has never won against him."

Raya pouted at this remark.

"Raya why don't you walk Molly back to her teams hanger?"

"Sure thing!" Raya said with a thumbs up.

After Molly finished dressing she met Raya outside. As they started walking down the path Molly stopped. The black figure that haunted her memories walked down the path. The first time she had seen this figure was on the day of her mothers death.

Raya stopped and bowed to the dark figure which went by the name of Spirit. Molly stood still her body shaking. Spirit gave the slightest of bows to Raya.

Raya looked back at Molly as Spirit left the path, "Is something wrong?"

Molly shook her head, "N-No its nothing!"

It was quiet as Molly and Raya walked down the path.

"You know Spirit's not that bad…" Raya started but suddenly back away from Molly.

In Raya's mind Molly's aura had become a deep red. This red meant the utmost hatred for something.

Molly was shaking, hearing Raya say those words filled Molly with such anger. Without realizing it they had reached the earth teams hanger.

"Molly are you alright?" Raya asked once again.

"Yeah…" Molly said.

"Then stop looking so sad!" Raya said with a smile.

Molly gave a smile but it soon vanished as she saw Don Wei walking towards her. She had not realized how long it had been sense she had left.

Raya waved goodbye and turned back upon the path. She left before Molly could say anything.

As Raya ran along the path she stopped. She saw the horrid creature that belonged to Colonel Toros. She bowed stiffly.

To her dismay Colonel Toros stopped. She was hoping he would simply walk by her.

"Why were you with that Earth pilot?" Colonel Toros asked his voice sending shivers down Raya's spine.

"I-I was just talking with her." Raya said nervously, she would never admit to helping the Earth team in fear of what Colonel Toros might do.

"Is that all?" He asked.

Raya nodded her head. Suddenly she fell back a few feet her face stinging.

"Don't lie to me little girl!"

"Toros!"

Raya turned , the creature which only belonged to Prince Aikka came near her.

"That is enough Toros, she has answered your questions."

Colonel Toros's eyes narrowed. "I trust you were not helping the enemy young prince."

"Why would we help an enemy Toros!" Raya yelled.

Prince Aikka became nervous, Raya's attitude could cause chaos if it were allowed.

"I would watch your mouth…" Colonel Toros said.

Colonel Toros turned and left without another word. As soon as Raya was sure he was gone she fell forward Prince Aikka catching her.

"Aikka I don't feel so well…" Raya said.

"I'll have Nora…" Aikka started.

"Aikka…"

Aikka looked at Raya.

"Promise me you'll protect her…"

"Who?"

"The young Earth pilot, Molly."

Raya knew something was going to happen. She never became ill unless something horrid was going to take place. This something combined the colors of white stained with red.

This color meant bloodshed…

_**To be continued…**_

_**Ok that's all for now! I made this chapter longer. I hope everyone is enjoying the story I'm trying my best to come up with ideas! Don't worry I'll make sure to have Raya cause more mischief! **_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Nightmare_**

_**Chapter 6**_

_**By**_

_**Eiki-chan**_

Raya tossed and turned as she tried to fall asleep. Ever sense Colonel Toros had struck her, her dreams had turned into nightmares. She suddenly sat up as lightning lit up the sky. She got out of bed unable to stand the horrid visions her mind kept showing her.

Carefully making her way out of the room she saw the familiar aura of Prince Aikka. Looking at the colors she couldn't help but wonder what Aikka was thinking.

"So where have you been?" She asked with a smile.

Prince Aikka starred at her for a moment, she looked rather pale. He was not in the mood to discuss what had happened though. After Molly had crashed he had made sure to keep his promise to Raya. Of course the promise was not what made him rush to Molly's side…

Raya leaned on the rail as Aikka walked up the stairs.

"You were watching her weren't you?" Raya asked her smile rather gentle.

Prince Aikka walked past Raya to his room. Raya wasn't expecting an answer as she watched the young prince.

Aikka sat down on his bed. He kept thinking about what had happened…

He felt relieved Molly was back in her hanger resting but the fact was she could have died in that crash. This thought troubled the prince.

Prince Aikka also thought about what had happened when he arrived to where Molly was. What had Spirit done to make Molly shed tears? Not only that Spirit had shed tears as well.

He laid back on his bed. All of these thoughts troubled him.

Raya stood outside the door way. She saw so many colors in the prince's aura. So many colors combined often meant confusion. She leaned back against the wall.

Old memories stirred as she stood outside the prince's room.

"He will protect her." Raya thought to herself smiling.

_**Earth Hanger**_

Molly sat in her room staring out the window. It was raining and Molly kept thinking about the race. The visions she had seen…the truth she had never known.

She didn't realize it but she was shaking.

She remembered when she had lost consciousness she had seen something. It was a long silver like ribbon. Was that Spirit's aura? She also remembered seeing the gold and white tiger that belonged to Prince Aikka.

She sighed, this race had left her in a disheartened mood. Nothing seemed to be able to cheer Molly up.

Before she knew it she had started crying. Everything that day had left horrid scars in her memories. Confusion also filled her mind.

Don Wei walked up the stairs. He was in a fowl mood as usual and losing the race had not helped the situation. On top of all that the teams racer was well…in pieces.

As he raised his hand to knock on Molly's door, someone grabbed his wrist. He looked up to see Rick standing behind him.

Rick shook his head, "Let her be Don, she's got a lot on her mind."

Normally Don Wei would argue but today…today had been a shock for everyone.

_**Nourasian Hanger**_

Raya peaked into Aikka's room. She smiled, the young prince had fallen asleep. It had been a rather stressful day and the prince had gone to sleep rather early that day.

Raya walked back to her room and pouted.

"If Molly was here I could have some fun…" Raya thought her fox like smile spreading across her face.

Raya sighed as she laid down on her bed. Her head had started to hurt and she knew she couldn't stay awake for much longer.

Soon Raya drifted off to sleep to find herself surrounded by nightmarish visions.

Aikka was in the same situation as Raya. Horrid visions tormented his mind. His people were dying in front of him. Villages consumed in flames corpses were scattered everywhere.

Somehow it was as though Aikka was unable to escape this horrid nightmare. As he walked down the path of a village he stopped. A girl was standing in the path, she was dressed in a pure white gown.

The girl turned around…

"M-Molly!" Prince Aikka cried.

Molly smiled as she faced Prince Aikka. Suddenly a shadow appeared behind Molly, its eyes glowing red.

Aikka's eyes widened as the figure lifted a blade like arm. The pure white dress soon became dark red as blood dripped down the dress.

"Molly!" Aikka cried sitting up in bed.

Aikka's heart was beating his body covered in sweat. A dream…it had all been a horrid dream.

Suddenly Aikka was startled by a sudden scream that filled the Nourasian hanger. He recognized the voice to belong to Raya. He quickly ran out of his room to Raya's room.

Nora was already by Raya's side.

"What's wrong?" Aikka asked.

Nora gave a smile, "Not to worry my prince she simply had a nightmare."

Raya looked up at Aikka. She had been crying, something she rarely did. Nora then got up and walked over to Aikka.

"Why don't you stay with her for a little while?"

Aikka nodded his head. Nora then smiled and walked out of the room.

Aikka sat down on Raya's bed. She was trembling slightly.

"Are you alright?" Aikka asked.

Raya nodded but Aikka knew she was lying. He sighed, Raya was a stubborn girl. Aikka soon got up and patted Raya on the head. Raya smiled, ever since she was a little girl Aikka had watched her as if she were a sister. Of course ever since Raya had been a little girl she had been known to cause all sorts of mischief.

As Aikka started to leave Raya looked up.

"Aikka do you know that white symbolizes purity?"

Aikka was rather confused for a moment until Raya finished.

"But if white is stained with red it means bloodshed will befall that which is pure."

Raya laid back down in her bead without another word. Aikka walked back to his room and slumped down on the floor. He realized he was shaking. Raya's word's made him remember his dream.

Was something going to happen to Molly?

_**To be continued…**_

_**Eiki-chan is pretty much huddled up in a dark corner. Sorry this wasn't the best chapter Eiki-chan has writtien. This chapter was rather hard because she got writers block at the worst possible moment. Oh and before I forget again Eiki-chan is not here on the weekends. So sorry if I'm late reviewing to other fanifictions. **_

_**This chapter is just giving a hint towards my future chapters but not to worry nothing too drastic will happen! Oh and could I ask all of you a favor? Most of the time I write my fan fictions while listening to music. It helps me get ideas, so if anyone wants to recommend a song then please tell me! It would be greatly appreciated! You can leave it in a review, PM me or go to my screen name which is in my profile. Oh and don't worry I don't bite!**_


	7. Raya Special

_**Raya Special**_

_**By**_

_**Eiki chan**_

Raya paced around as she waited for Prince Aikka to return. It was almost time to leave for Oban but the prince had yet to return from his walk.

"For crying out loud where is he!" Raya yelled.

Completely ignoring the fact there was little time before departure Raya ran off in the Earth team's direction.

"Maybe he's finally decided to talk to Molly!" Raya thought with a smile.

To her dismay Raya could not see the prince's aura anywhere near or around the Earth team's hanger. The only aura she recognized was the elegant form of Molly's unique aura.

"Please don't let there be a wall!" Raya said as she ran over…BANG!

Raya sat on the ground rubbing her head. Naturally she was reckless and ran into something solid.

"Raya?..."

"Hello Molly long time no talk!" Raya said with her cheerful smile.

Molly smiled; Raya always seemed to know how to make her smile.

"So how are things with the prince?" Raya asked suddenly.

Molly looked away. She had not spoken to the prince for awhile.

"We don't talk much…" Molly said.

Sensing Molly's sadness Raya stood up, "Now we can't have that!"

Without warning Raya lifted Molly up, "Time to go!"

"W-What! Hold on where are we…!" Molly started as Raya ran off with her.

Raya was surprisingly strong, Molly never expected Raya to be able to carry her with such ease. Suddenly Molly noticed someone on the path. Raya was running towards Prince Aikka.

"R-Raya wait a minute!" Molly said in a panic.

"Hey Aikka!" Raya called out.

"Now what does she want?" Aikka thought with a sigh. He turned around but was startled at the sight before him.

"Package for you!" Raya said cheerfully as she shoved Molly into the prince's arms.

"Raya!" Molly cried her face turning red.

"Now you two will make up like the friends you are! ...Or so help me I'll throw you in a ditch!"

With that said Raya disappeared, leaving Molly and Aikka together. It was an awkward silence and lasted for quite some time.

Molly stepped back, she felt her heart racing. Looking up she saw the prince looking away, he still seemed to be upset.

"Um Prince Aikka…?" Molly started but quickly stopped as Aikka gave her a cold look.

Molly suddenly felt her body start to tremble. She couldn't stand this silence anymore.

Without warning Raya jumped out of the bushes, "That's it in the ditch you go!"

With unnatural strength Raya shoved Aikka and Molly. There was only one problem; Raya had mistaken the lake to be a ditch.

Nora walked down the path, "Raya have you seen the prince?"

"Nope!" Raya said trying to hide her smile.

"Well if you run into him tell him we shall be departing soon."

"Of course I will!" Raya said in an innocent yet suspicious voice.

Nora turned and headed back to the Naurasian hanger.

Molly coughed as she resurfaced. "She's a lot stronger then she looks!"

Quickly getting out of the water she couldn't help but give a slight giggle. Raya was pouting as she watched Aikka get out of the water.

"Come on at least talk to her!" Raya whined.

Aikka did not respond as he started to walk away.

"Oh no you don't…" Raya thought to herself.

Raya suddenly pointed a finger at the prince, "Why don't you just admit you undying love for her already!"

The words startled Aikka so much they he ended up falling over. Molly's face had become red but at the same time she was laughing. Raya was so forward that Molly couldn't help but laugh.

Prince Aikka turned his head, his facial expression more embarrassed then angry.

A voice suddenly came out of nowhere, "All racers headed for Oban we shall be leaving momentarily!"

Aikka quickly lead Raya away.

"Don't worry Molly I'm sure he'll confess his love for you on Oban!"

"Raya will you stop talking such nonsense!" Aikka snapped.

"You're in denial…" Raya said with her fox like smile.

Molly waved goodbye as she turned back towards her team's hanger.

"Oban…" She thought, "I'll be there soon."

_**To be continued…**_

_**I'm soooo sorry this was updated so late! My computer died so I was unable to update anything for a few weeks! I'm so upset that I haven't been able to update anything. Also sorry this is so short! Again I'm really sorry I haven't updated! **_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Nightmare**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**By **_

_**Eiki-chan**_

Molly stared out at the blue sky that covered Oban. The module's were floating in the air even though the race was hours away.

Taking in a deep breath she filled her body with the air that seemed so fresh. Although the day was so warm and inviting she could not help but feel depressed. Ever sense she had arrived on Oban she had been unable to win any races and the team was slowly falling behind.

"What's wrong with you Eva?" She said to herself as she leaned against the cool stone wall of the floating module.

Molly turned her head, Prince Aikka along with Raya were walking along the floating path. Raya as stubborn as ever nearly fell of the side.

"They look happy." Molly thought to herself with a smile.

She couldn't help but feel slightly jealous that Raya was able to spend so much time with the prince.

Molly turned her gaze back to the large ground beneath her that was Oban. It was then that Molly noticed there was a rather sweet smell about. Strangely enough Molly found herself slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Why am I so sleepy?" Molly thought to herself as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Molly didn't realize that she had been standing so close to the edge of her team's module.

It was dark and Molly's body felt cold. This place…was silent. Picture frames seemed to hang around her.

"Where am I..." Molly asked herself.

Suddenly she heard a sound. It was almost as if someone was crying. Molly looked around and noticed a large frame. It was rusted and seemed to gleam in the dark.

Slowly Molly made her way through the frame. She could see a small light ahead of her. The light seemed to dance in the darkness almost as though it were coming from a flame. The crying became louder and Molly somehow recognized the voice.

She soon came upon a figure. It looked to be girl a few years older than Molly. Her long red black hair streamed over her shoulders. The girl was kneeling on the ground her face buried in her hands.

"U-um excuse me, are you alright?" Molly asked.

The girl turned slowly and looked at Molly. Molly's eyes widened, the girl had the same markings on her face as she did. Her clothes were strangely similar to Molly's as well except for the fact they were torn and ragged.

Slowly rising up she revealed to be a rather tall young girl. She looked at Molly her face tear stained.

Without warning the girl turned away and ran through another large picture frame.

"H-Hey wait!" Molly cried out following the girl.

As Molly passed through the frame everything around her changed. She was on an unfamiliar planet. It was dark and the clouds threatened to open up at any time. Around her strange stones stood. They resembled grave stones but not so plane as those from Earth's.

"What's going on?..." Molly thought to herself.

It was then Molly noticed a large group of people walking by. The tan skin and long ears told her at one once they were of Naurasion origins. Molly noticed the one who was leading the group.

A tall girl with light pink eyes was in the front.

"Raya…"

It was Raya but it seemed she was older. Molly had not recognized her at first for it was the first time she had seen Raya in such formal clothing.

As Molly followed the group she realized no one seemed to be able to see her. It felt as if she were a ghost.

Suddenly all around her voices filled the air. It seemed almost as everyone was singing. Molly then realized she had tears in her eyes. This music was so sad, a sad lullaby.

Molly looked up to see Raya standing before the large crowd of people. She looked so sad.

"Today we say goodbye to a g-great…" Raya stuttered as she tried to form the

words. Molly could see that Raya was doing everything in her will not to shed tears.

"…It is today that we say farewell to our beloved prince." Tears streamed down her face.

"What?" Molly said unable to believe what she was hearing.

Molly began to tremble too shocked to do anything. Suddenly everything around her turned black. It was then she found herself standing before a grave. The girl from before was kneeling at the grave. The rain drenched the ground.

The girl turned and looked at Molly…

"Don't be consumed…" She said.

"What?"

"Whatever you do don't be consumed by the nightmares…"

Molly could only stare at the girl. Suddenly the girl before her started coughing up blood.

"Are you alright!" Molly asked in a panic.

The girl smiled, "Remember Molly don't be consumed by the nightmares…"

Molly opened her eyes. She was covered in sweat as she stared up at the stone ceiling of what appeared to be another teams module. It had all been a nightmare...

"Molly are you alright?"

Molly turned to see Raya sitting beside her. Raya looked worried. It was then Molly noticed the prince sitting next to Raya. Molly couldn't help herself as she suddenly wrapped her arms around Aikka.

"Thank god he's alive!" Molly thought to herself unable to stop the tears.

"M-Molly?" Aikka asked slightly startled.

Molly knew who the funeral had been for and why that girl was crying. She knew know why a smile no longer had been spread across Raya's face.

Aikka held Molly in his arms as Raya walked out of the room. Walking out onto the floating path she sniffed the air. Carefully walking over to the Earth teams module she reached out her hands until she came across a strange plant.

She plucked it from the crack it had been sprouting from.

"Who would have planted such a thing here…" Raya asked herself.

Raya remembered that day what had happen. Molly had fallen asleep and if it weren't for Aikka she may have fallen from her teams module.

Although the flower seemed beautiful in Raya's hand it was far from any ordinary flower. A flower that was blood red in color and deadly to anyone who came near to it. This flower was born of nightmares to consume others dreams.

Raya looked up towards the sky.

"I hope your ready Molly, this race is only the beginning…"

_**To be continued…**_

_**Ok! This is late…again! Well at least it didn't take me weeks to update this! Hope you enjoyed this chapter I've got some nice ideas for the future chapters! Oh and thank you everyone for the music suggestions they were such a great help to me! See you in the next chapter!**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Nightmare**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**By**_

_**Eiki-chan**_

Raya sat at her window. Though she could not see the snow covered mountains of Oban she seemed to gaze upon her own visions of the planet.

"Raya?"

Raya turned her head to see Nora's aura. It was gentle but Raya could sense Nora was worried.

"Raya dear you're still not upset with the prince are you?" Nora asked.

Raya did not reply. She had walked in on the argument between General Kross and Aikka that morning. She hugged her knees close to her chest as she remembered that morning…

_**Flashback…**_

Aikka looked away, the side of his face red where Raya had slapped him.

"Why Aikka! Why do you always do whatever the Crog's want!" She yelled.

"Raya you know what could happen if…"

Aikka caught Raya's hand this time. She was trembling and tears had fallen from her visionless eyes. It was rare that Raya became this angry.

"You care for her yet you're still willing to make such a decision?"

Aikka flinched slightly at the comment.

"You will only hurt yourself if she ends up hurt as a result of your actions Aikka!"

Nora suddenly walked into the room, "Prince Aikka it is time for the race."

Raya yanked her hand away from Aikka. She quickly walked back to her room.

_**End Flashbak **_

"Maybe I went to far…" Raya thought to herself as she rubbed the hand that had slapped Aikka.

"Why did I get so angry with him!"

Raya had never meant to get violent but after hearing Aikka agree to General Kross's demands something inside her snapped. She loathed Kross for more than a few reasons.

Raya sighed and moved her hand to a side table. The flower she had plucked from the Earth teams module lay wilted and dead.

Raya thought to herself, "A flower that can induce nightmares simply by breathing in its pollen. A flower only found on the Crog's planet."

She tossed the flower aside and raised her hands in front of her face. She could not see them nor did she believe she ever would.

The Crog's caused so much pain for the creatures throughout the universe.

"I'm sorry Aikka." Raya said quietly.

"There is no need."

Raya jumped startled by the sound of Prince Aikka's voice. She had not noticed that his aura had returned to the team's module.

She gazed upon the prince's aura. It held concern but at the same time happiness.

"Why are you so happy?" Raya asked.

"It appears as though the Earth team was the only one to score points during today's race. I kept my word to General Kross but it does not seem to have made a difference in the matter."

"Hey Molly's outside!" Raya said jumping up a big smile spread across her face.

Aikka suddenly felt cold. He did not wish to see Molly, for he knew how upset she must be.

"Wwwweeeee!" Raya said running out of the room.

There was a loud bang as Raya turned the corner to leave her room, "Damn wall!"

Molly stood outside the Naurasian module.

"Why am I here?" She asked herself.

Molly turned around and started to leave when suddenly someone hugged her from behind.

"Mmmmooolllyyyy!" Raya squealed happy that she was finally able to talk with Molly.

"H-Hi Raya." Molly said smiling.

"Long time no see! Well it's been especially long for me, get it?"

Molly started to laugh. Raya was always able to make her laugh.

"Hey Aikka get your butt out here!" Raya called turning her head to the module.

Molly's heart started to race inside her chest. She was nervous but at the same time she wanted to see Aikka.

Raya leaned down close to Molly's ear, "Hey don't be mad at Aikka, he never meant to hurt you or your team…well maybe that guy Jordan but that's beside the point."

Molly let out a small giggle as Raya let go of her. Suddenly Molly began to shiver; Raya had been so close that she had not noticed how cold it was.

"Out, out, out!" Raya commanded as she shoved Aikka out of the module.

Aikka looked at Molly and an awkward silence filled the air. Raya did not know how long the two had been standing there but in her mind it was long enough.

"For crying out loud you two kiss and make up already! Emphasis on the kiss!"

Raya smiled as she noticed the aura's glow from embarrassment. It had been so long sense she had been able to see this kind of aura or have this much fun.

"Ooops…" Raya said sarcastically as she shoved Aikka forward.

Raya was never able to realize her own strength. Aikka's face was completely red as he looked down at Molly. Raya had pushed him so hard that he had fallen on Molly.

Raya smiled as she noticed how close the two auras were.

"I said kiss and make up you two, not kiss and make out."

With those words said Raya ran back into her team's module; her insane laughter trailing behind.

"Raya's still as energized as ever!" Molly said finally breaking the silence.

Aikka smiled, "Yes, she is indeed."

Aikka stood up and held out his hand for Molly. Molly hesitated before she finally took the princes hand. It was so warm compared to hers.

"Molly…"

"W-What?"

"How long have you been out here?"

Molly blushed slightly, "Not long…why?"

"Your skin is cold." Aikka said with a look of concern on his face.

Molly looked away; she didn't even realize the prince was still holding her hand.

Suddenly a voice hissed out from inside the module, "Kkkkiiisssss hhheerrr…"

Aikka let go of Molly's hand and tried to turn away before Molly could see the blush on his face.

"Damnit!" Raya thought to herself as she spied on the two. "When am I going to have some real fun around here!"

Suddenly Raya's fox like smile spread across her face, a spark of mischief had just arose. Nora walked into the room just as Raya decided to leave.

"What is that girl up to now?" Nora asked herself.

Molly shivered a bit as the wind picked up. Although she was wearing a jacket it felt as though the wind was eating through it.

"Would you like to come inside?" Aikka asked with a gentle smile.

"That would help." Molly said with a smile.

The inside of the Naruasian module was not much different from her own; at least this is what she thought until she entered a room.

"Wow." Molly thought to herself.

The room was decorated in elegant tapestry. Molly remembered how plain her own team's module was in comparison to the Naurasian's.

"Huggle muffin!"

"Ack!" Molly cried startled by Raya.

"I thought it would be fun to be random." Raya said walking into the room with some clothes in her arms.

"What are those for?" Molly asked.

"You're soaked and it would be bad for the Earth team if their pilot became ill." Raya said with a smile.

Raya handed Molly the clothes, "Those should fit you!"

Suddenly Raya turned and gave Aikka her fox like smile, "Aikka…?"

"What is it Raya?"

"Are you waiting for a strip show?"

Aikka's face turned bright red as he quickly left the room. Raya couldn't help but start giggling as she watched the prince's aura leave.

Molly quickly changed into the dry clothes. She felt strange as she looked into a large mirror. The long white gown hugged her body.

"I fee like and idiot." Molly said.

"Why?" Raya asked as she took Molly's wet clothing.

"I don't like dresses." Molly said.

"I bet you anything Aikka would like that dress on you…or off you!"

"Raya!" Molly shouted her face becoming red.

Raya grabbed Molly's hand, "Let's go!"

"What! Where are we going?" Molly asked as Raya dragged Molly down the hall.

"Hey Aikka you have a visitor!" Raya shouted shoving Molly through a curtain door.

Molly's heart raced and a blush spread across face. Aikka had been changing himself and Molly had walked in on him. His armor had been removed and without his shirt Molly knew her face was glowing red.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**_This chapter was getting WAY to long. So sorry to say I have to stop it here! My grammar is horrid in this but I rushed through it sense I go away on the weekends. But I promise you this all you Aikka/Eva fans will LOVE the next chapter! Oh and before I forget thank you_****_ Nazgul_**(**_Nazguldarkridersforadarklord)and Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0! You guys were a great help! Thanks so much for your help and support!_**


	10. Chapter 9: Mistletoe

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Mistletoe**_

_**By**_

_**Eiki-chan**_

"Raya!!" Molly yelled running out of the room.

Raya had already disappeared, her insane laughter echoing down the hall. Molly felt as though her heart was going to burst right through her chest. She was already aware her face was beat red after walking in on the prince.

"Damn, damn, damn!" Molly cried hitting her head repeatedly. She had never felt so embarrassed.

"Molly?"

"Eek!" Molly squeaked realizing that Aikka had just come out of his room. He was dressed in Naurasian robes.

"I'm sorry!" Molly cried suddenly running down the hall. She just couldn't bring herself to talk to the prince after what happened. Raya seemed to have rubbed off on Molly as she nearly ran into a wall.

Finally after Molly was sure she was far away from the prince she stopped to catch her breath. Her face still felt hot from embarrassment.

"Why is Raya always doing that?!" Molly thought standing up straight. It was then she realized a strange looking plant clinging to the wall. It was green but did not look like any kind of vine she had ever seen.

"Molly?"

Almost falling over out of surprise Molly turned her head to see Aikka. He seemed out of breath. Raya was behind him smiling like a cat.

"Um I'm sorry about uh…" Molly started, her face starting to grow red.

Raya smiled, "But now you two are even!"

"It was your fault!" Molly and Aikka said together.

Raya fell over laughing at the couples reply. Molly couldn't help but let a small giggle escape. She then turned back towards the plant on the wall.

"It looks like mistletoe."

"Mistletoe?" Raya asked sitting up.

Molly blushed, "It's a plant on Earth, when two people are under it they uh…"

Aikka and Raya both looked at her confused.

"They what?" Raya asked not even trying to hide her curiosity.

"…they kiss." Molly finished.

Aikka blushed slightly and Raya's face was overtaken by her cat like grin.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Aikka asked suspiciously.

"Do you really need to ask?" Raya said turning her head towards the prince.

Aikka looked a little worried as he backed away from Raya.

"Where do you think your going?!" Raya snapped.

With that Aikka quickly turned a corner.

"Get back here and kiss her!" Raya yelled suddenly getting up and chasing after the prince. A loud thud indicated that Raya had run, yet again, into a wall while in pursuit of the prince.

Molly suddenly burst out into laughter as she herd Raya chase after Aikka. Her eyes were soon full of tears for she had laughed so much. She looked back towards the wall.

She remembered the last Christmas she had spent with her family, her mother and father had been caught under the mistletoe that year. Molly smiled but realized the tears in her eyes would not stop.

"Molly dear are you alright?"

Molly turned to see Nora standing a few feet away from her. She had a look of concern on her face as she looked at the young pilot.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine!" Molly said waving her hands.

It was no use though, Molly could not hide the pain that she held in her heart. So many things on Oban stirred memories of her mother.

Molly gasped as Nora suddenly took her into her arms, "You're still so young yet you must carry such a heavy burden."

It was at that moment Molly could not help but cry. No one on this planet had ever held her like this. It had been so long sense her mother had held her.

It was late by the time Molly's clothes were dry. Quickly getting dressed Molly walked out of Raya's room. Molly had been nervous that Raya would try something.

Molly walked down the hall; it was cold as she reached the entrance of the Naurasian module.

"Molly?"

Molly turned to see Prince Aikka behind her.

Molly smiled, "I better go before they send a search party for me."

Aikka smiled, "Would you like me to escort you back?"

"Jordan would have a cow if he saw me with you." Molly said with a smile.

Aikka looked down at Molly. She was so spirited and full of life.

"Bwahaha!" Raya suddenly cried popping out of no where.

Aikka and Molly both jumped at Raya's sudden appearance.

"Lookie what I have!" Raya said pointing up.

Aikka and Molly both looked up to see Raya holding the plant that resembled mistletoe in the air.

"Heehee!" Raya squealed. "Now kiss!"

Both of the pilots blushed at once from Raya's words.

"Do I have to make you two…"

"No!" They both shouted at once.

"Ok then! Now make me happy and kiss…or else!"

The two sighed, Raya was rather, forceful. Aikka looked at Molly who blushed at his glance.

It was silent for quite some time. The two didn't know what to do. Raya although blind would know if they were lying.

"If it makes it any easier you can just kiss her on the cheek…or vice versa. What ever the case my arms getting tired!"

"Then why don't you put that plant down." Aikka said.

"Not on your life buddy!" Raya said stubbornly.

The two looked at each other. They knew there was only one way out of Raya's trap.

Raya smiled as she saw the two aura's become closer.

"Hey Molly!"

Everyone jumped at the sound of Jordan's voice.

"We've been looking everywhere for y…"

"Hiyaaa!!!"

Before Jordan could finish Raya gave him a rather nasty kick in the face.

"How DARE you sir!" She said in a dramatic voice that made Molly want to start laughing.

"You ruined the moment! Do you have any idea how long I had to hold this?!" Raya complained.

"Geeze What the hecks your problem?!" Jordan yelled rubbing his cheek.

Aikka couldn't help but smile mockingly at Jordan. It was then Jordan realized he had been kicked in exactly the same place where the prince had kicked him.

Raya turned and walked back towards the entrance of the Naurasian module. Without warning she turned around and flung something at Jordan.

"Have a present!" She yelled as the object hit Jordan directly in the face.

The object gave a loud shriek as it hit Jordan. It was some type of large blue beetle. Jordan frantically grabbed the insect and threw it as far as he could.

"Raya where did you get that?" Aikka asked.

"I found it on the plant!" She said happily.

"Do you have any idea what you were holding?"

"Nope!"

Aikka leaned down and whispered something in Raya's ear.

"What!? I was holding one of those!?" Raya said with a horrified look.

Molly giggled at Raya's expression. It was so funny to see such shock on Raya's face.

"Well anyways!" Raya said grabbing the prince's hand, "Make good use of this!"

Aikka looked down to see the strange plant in his hand. Raya turned her attention to Jordan.

"Bogaboga!"

Jordan cringed slightly. Raya's unnatural strength had taken him by surprise.

"H-Hey Molly lets go!" Jordan said getting up off the ground.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming!" Molly said.

Before Molly could leave Aikka gently took hold of her hand.

"Huh? Prince Aikka…"

Before Molly could finish her sentence Prince Aikka gently kissed her on the cheek. She noticed the plant Aikka held above her head.

Jordan stood completely shocked at the scene before him. Molly's face was red as she walked away from the prince. A smile was on her face as she walked back to the Earth team's module.

"I can't believe that guy!" Jordan said as they walked into the module.

"Don't be a baby Jordan."

"What!? How could you let him do that?!"

"Did it ever occur to you that I may just like the prince?"

"No…"

Molly grew agitated but then smiled…"You're just jealous."

"Jealous?! Of what?!"

"…that I got a kiss and all you got was a kick in the face!" Molly said sticking out her tongue.

* * *

Nora walked outside to see the Naurasian Prince and his cousin talking about something.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

Raya looked up, "Yep! We don't know what kind of plant this is."

Nora looked down at the plant and smiled, "That I believe is another form of one of Earth's plants. It's not uncommon to find them growing on other planets."

"What's it called?" Raya asked.

Nora turned around and started to walk down the hallway, "I believe the Earthlings call it mistletoe."

Before Aikka could say anything to Raya she had already fallen over laughing. He knew he would never hear the end of it from her.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

…**_XD. Ok that's the end of that chapter! I know my writings not the best but I really hope you guys liked this chapter. Oh and if my grammars off, keep it to yourself I know! A lot of times I have to rush these stories because I don't have a lot of time --'. But anyways I really hope you guys liked this, I will be sure to make more Raya madness in future chapters. Hope all of you like Raya as mush as I do! _**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

_**By**_

_**Eiki-chan**_

Raya slumped over a rail as she gazed out upon the vast kingdom of Naurasia. It was peaceful and the day was clear.

"How…boring!" Raya shouted.

It had almost been one month sense the great race had ended and Raya was bored out of her mind. She missed the fun she used to have teasing Aikka and Molly. Pulling herself back up, she carefully walked to her room. Raya quickly grabbed a book from one of the shelves completely ignoring the fact that she had just knocked over a shelf.

"Where are you…" Raya said, "Aha!"

Raya pulled out a dried out plant that she had pressed in the book. "So the Earthlings call this mistletoe."

Raya smiled, it was this that brought back some fun memories. Before the race had become so serious that Aikka had to cut of connections with Molly, she had had some good times.

Suddenly there was gentle knock on the outside of Raya's door. Aikka walked in holding something in his hand.

"I believe this is what you have been waiting for." Aikka said with a smile.

Raya's face was suddenly over taken by a large smile.

"When, When, WHEN DAMNIT!?" Raya cried tackling the prince.

"It's in one month…" Aikka said slightly annoyed at the fact Raya was now sitting on his back.

"Yes! I have been waiting so long for the Grand Celebration!"

"What are you two doing?" Nora asked looking at the cousins.

"I'm sitting on Aikka!" Raya said happily.

Nora let out a cheerful laugh at Raya's honest response.

"I wonder if the Earth team received their invitation yet!" Raya siad.

"Well I'm sure we will find out when we attend the celebration." Nora said as she walked away.

Aikka looked up at Raya. She had a rather goofy smile on her face.

"You're not going to wait are you?..."

"…Duh!" Raya said quickly getting up.

"For once, can you have some patience?" Aikka said standing up and brushing himself off.

"Not on your life!" Raya said.

Raya quickly made her way towards the door. Suddenly she stopped and lifted her hands. She made sure the wall was not in front of her.

"Wall! Today you shall not defeat me!!" With that said Raya ran out of the room, a few seconds later a loud crash followed.

Aikka smiled, "Instead she'll be defeated by a suit of armor…"

"I heard that!!" Raya yelled.

* * *

Eva stood outside her school and watched as the other students left. She had been waiting for a rather long time but her father had yet to show up.

"Geez dad where are you?" Eva thought impatiently.

After waiting about an hour Eva gave up and made her way home. It was strange that her father had not picked her up.

"I'm sure he has a good reason…" Eva said to herself nervously.

It was then Eva realized that tears were starting to form in her eyes. Suddenly she started to run. She couldn't stand this feeling of loneliness. Turning the corner Eva saw her father's car.

Quickly Eva ran inside her house and threw her bag aside. Running down the hall she turned into another room.

"Dad, are you here?!" Eva called out.

Eva quickly made her way to the living room where suddenly she was pulled into a hug.

"Molly!...errr…Eva! Nevermind!"

Eva looked up startled, "Raya?!"

"You got it cookie!" Raya said with a smile.

"W-What are you doing here?!"

"I came to see if you got the invitation yet!"

"Invitation?"

"Yes! To the Grand Festival!"

Eva remembered Nora once talking about the Grand Festival. Suddenly Eva looked around and noticed a few more familiar faces. Koji and Stan were sitting on the couch and someone was standing in the corner.

"Rick?!" Eva cried out a smile spreading across her face.

"Hey little mouse." Rick said with a smile.

But before Eva could celebrate the return of her friends she looked around in a panic.

"Um has anyone seen my dad?"

Raya waved her hand, "Oh don't worry he'll be fine…in about an hour…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well your probably wondering how I got here."

Eva nodded her head.

"Well you see I've been practicing how to create portals…" Raya said pointing to the ceiling revealing a large circular portal.

"Unfortunately I'm not very good about location and you see I…well…"

Raya began to twiddle her fingers together.

"You what?" Eva asked.

"Well you see I sort of landed on your dad!"

"Which normally isn't bad but on account she knocked Don out…" Rick said trying not to laugh.

"Shut up! I said I was sorry!"

"After you realized about five minutes later that you had knocked him out."

"I thought he was sleeping…"

Eva suddenly started laughing. Even though the race was over Raya was still as crazy as ever.

"R-Raya, where is the Grand Festival?" Eva asked catching her breathe.

"On Oban!"

Eva looked up shocked. Oban held so many memories for her. She remembered the last time she saw Jordan. Without realizing it she had touched her lips with the tips of her fingers.

"Eva…What are you thinking about?" Raya asked suddenly.

"Huh, what?!" Eva cried startled.

It was then that Eva realized the others had left the room.

"Soooo, you do know when two people kiss their aura's give off a strange color…"

Eva's face became bright red, "Wait you know about…"

"Course I do!" Raya said with a forced smile.

"Um Raya are you mad?"

Suddenly Raya punched a wall…of course with her strength the wall fell down.

"No of course not, what ever gave you that idea?" Raya turned her head towards the area she had knocked down, "I can fix that…"

Eva giggled, "Um Raya is the prince going to the festival?"

Raya turned her head; Eva's aura was a strange color.

"Maybe…" Raya said.

The color of Eva's aura told Raya that she was curious.

"Mol-err Eva, do you have feelings for that guy Jordan?" Raya asked as she lifted her hands.

"Huh? Well I…" Eva thought for a moment.

Raya's hand glowed as the pieces of the crumbled wall started to replace themselves.

"I'm not sure." Eva said rubbing her arm. "I care for him of course but…"

"You also care for the prince." Raya finished.

Eva looked down, this was true. She held feelings for both Jordan and Aikka.

"Well don't let it bother you! In one month we party!" Raya said with a thumbs up.

Eva smiled, in one month she would be back on Oban. She thought of Aikka and her heart started to beat faster. Walking outside she looked up at the sky. She thought of Jordan…

"See you soon partner."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**My computer is a butt!! I never intended to update this late but on account my computer is from the depths of hell I've been having trouble getting on!! Starts to cry…Sorry this took forever and a year to update I'm already mad enough that I couldn't update, on top of all that a chapter for this story was deleted! Thats the reason theres a little gap between this chapter and the last one, I tried my best to organize this chapter. Computer why have you betrayed me?! Anyways if you still want me to continue writing this than I will, if you don't have any more interest in the story than I'll call it quits. Well…sorry again this took so long to update.**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

_**By**_

_**Eiki-chan**_

The sky was bright and clear as Jordan lay back on the green fields of Oban. Not a single cloud could be seen in that sky.

"Eva…" Jordan thought as he gazed upon the bright blue sky.

"Yes, yes Eva will be here but in the mean time you should be preparing for you teacher who will also be arriving."

Jordan turned to see Mai his temporary teacher. Since he had become the avatar Mai had been assigned to teach him the way of the avatar, of course he would try to escape his lessons as much as possible for Mai was rather strict.

"Yeah, yeah…" Jordan replied waving his hand, "…just who is this teacher anyways?"

Mai sighed pushing her glasses back in place, "As I have told you before Master Jordan I am unaware to the identity of your future teacher. All I know is that they have been blessed with the knowledge of the past Avatars, as well as-"

"Ok, got it." Jordan said waving his hand. "And for the last time Mai stop calling me 'Master' it sounds weird."

"Well you are far from a Master, but it is my duty to serve the Avatar."

Jordan turned away from Mai, in one month the Grand Celebration would take place on Oban and Jordan would see Eva again.

* * *

Thud!

Eva smiled, "Good morning Raya."

"I just walked into a wall how is that good!?" Raya asked inside Eva's room.

"Technically you walked into a door…"

Raya opened the door, "So I did!"

The two girls laughed as Eva's father announced breakfast.

"Did you sleep ok last night?" Eva asked.

"For the most part yes!" Raya said as she walked down the hall with Eva.

"Raya watch-"

Thud!

"…out" Eva said trying her best not to laugh.

"Good morning girls!"

"Tell me he did not just say that…" Raya said rubbing her head.

Eva smiled as she sat down at the table, "That's a rather bad habit you know."

"I can't help it you Earthling's have way too many things that are solid."

Don looked at Raya, "How so?"

Raya sat down, "Oh yeah I keep forgetting you Earthlings have never actually been to Naurasia. Anyways a lot of things on Naurasia are made out of Vilamnia."

"Vilamnia?" Eva asked as she poured a glass of milk for Raya and herself.

"Yes it's what you could call a living metal. Vilamnia actually gives off an aura although not as detailed as most creatures. I remember it being a gold like color-"

Eva looked up at Raya rather confused, Raya took a sip from her drink before smiling at Eva. She could see in Eva's aura she was confused.

"Oops I guess I never mentioned this before but I wasn't always blind."

"What?! But I thought-"

"It was during an attack on Naurasia that I lost my eye sight but I had never been a healthy child so I didn't go out much. I remember what Naurasia looked like and what Pince Aikka looked like when he was a child." Raya smiled her cat like smile, "He was so adorable!"

"Really?" Eva asked a slight blush creeping upon her face as she thought of the prince.

"Ah-hem…" Don coughed in the kitchen knowing what his daughter was thinking.

"Er anyways Raya when will we be heading to Oban?"

"What you talken about?" Raya asked in a rather goofy manner. "I told you last night that we leave today!"

"What?! But I thought the Celebration wasn't for a month!" Eva cried startled.

"Yes but I told you all those who competed in the great race will arrive ahead of time. They arrive a few weeks_ before_ the celebration!"

Don turned around smiling, "Eva don't tell me you haven't packed yet!"

It was to late as Eva had already run out of the kitchen to her room in a panic. Don looked at Raya who calmly sipped her milk.

"You didn't tell her did you…"

"Nope!" Raya said with a thumbs up.

Raya turned her head towards the window; although she could not see the outside she felt the auras of the creatures that inhabited the Earth. Raya felt her forehead with her hand, it was burning up.

"One month…" Raya thought as she clasped her hands together in a praying motion, "Please let nothing happen!"

* * *

_**I'm baaaccckkk! Well after a rather long brake I'm back and happy to say I will be continuing this story! Sorry for the long wait! I have some rather funny ideas as well as dramatic chapters ahead! Sorry this chapter was a bit sloppy but I had to get it up so you know I'm back and ready to write! Thanks for your patience and support!**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

_**By**_

_**Eiki-chan**_

"Eva hurry up!!" Raya called, tapping her foot impatiently.

"I am!" Eva snapped rather irritated at the fact Raya had failed to mention they would be leaving that day.

Quickly grabbing the few bags she had packed Eva rushed outside where Raya and the others waited.

"Hey little mouse what took you?" Rick asked with a smirk.

Eva glared at Rick for a moment before turning to Raya .

"R-Raya how are we going to get-" Eva started to say trying to catch her breathe.

"We use this!" Raya said already knowing what Eva was thinking.

Eva looked at Raya confused.

Suddenly Raya pulled out a strange looking object from behind her back, "Shing sparkle sparkle!!"

"Huh what is it?" Eva asked looking at the strange golden object.

"It's…uh…well I don't really know but I'm supposed to use it when were ready!"

Everyone almost fell over at Raya's honest response, a strong girl when it came to physical strength but for actual intelligence she was at the bottom of the scale.

"Well anyways here we go!" Raya said throwing the object in the air.

With a strange click the object suddenly burst into a warm glowing light. The light seemed to trickle down as though it were a liquid. After a few moments the light formed what looked like a bubble.

"So how exactly will this get us-" Rick began but was suddenly stopped as the golden bubble suddenly moved upwards with dramatic speed.

"Goody we're approaching the ship!!...huh what's wrong with you guys?" Raya asked looking at everybody.

"Um this thing is going kind of fast isn't it?" Eva asked.

"We're going to stop right now!" Raya said a large grin on her face.

Just as Raya had finished her sentence the bubble came to an abrupt stop.

"Hey Rick are we floating?" Eva asked.

"No…" Rick siad.

Suddenly everyone fell to the soft floor of the strange bubble, "We're falling…"

"Pzzah!!! We're here, hurry up you weaklings!!!" Raya cried out with a burst of excitement.

"Weaklings? She can lift a truck with her bear hands!" Koji said adjusting his glasses as he picked himself up.

"Yeah that was quite a sight to see." Stan said with a chuckle.

Earlier that day Raya had been wandering around and somehow had managed to lift the neighbor's truck.

"Geeze Raya you could have warned us about that…" Eva said smoothing out her now wrinkled shirt.

Raya had her cat like smile on which was never a good sign.

"What are you up to?" Eva asked.

Raya pointed to herself, "Me? Nothing! When am I ever up to something?"

Everyone automatically stared at Raya who started to giggle madly.

"The better question would have been when is she not up to something." A familiar voice siad.

Eva felt her face grow hot as she turned to see Prince Aikka standing behind her. It had been almost two months since she had seen Aikka but she had not expected to get so nervous when she saw him.

"Hurry up before that stupid bubble ship pops!" Raya said quickly.

Before Eva realized it Raya had pulled her from the bubble as it popped. Raya glared at Aikka.

"You're the prince you should have saved her not me!"

Aikka's face turned slightly red at Raya's words.

"Anyways take this!" Raya said shoving Eva into Aikka's arms "I have to drop all of this off!"

Raya suddenly picked up everyone's luggage and started walking off down the hall of the enormous yet elegant ship.

"Ahem…" Don coughed looking at Eva and Aikka.

The two automatically stepped away from each other both having a deep blush covering their faces.

As everyone looked around an awkward silence filled the air. Nora walked in and smiled.

"Prince why don't you show our guests to their rooms? Eva dear you come with me your room is near Raya's."

Eva quickly followed Nora as the others followed Aikka, her face still felt hot.

"Why didn't I say anything to him!?" Eva thought.

"Eva dear you may want to watch where your…"

Before Nora could finish her sentence Eva had already walked into suit of armor. With a loud clanging the armor came crashing down.

Eva could hear Raya's spirited laugh a few feet away as Nora helped her to her feet. Nora had a sweet smile on her face although it looked as though she was trying not to laugh herself.

"Are you alright?" Nora asked.

"Yeah…but now I know what its like for Raya…"

This comment made Raya laugh even harder for she had walked into the same suit of armor a few times before.

"Oh dear…" Nora said brushing away Eva's bangs revealing a nasty cut that was now dripping blood.

"We had better get that cleaned up."

As Eva started to follow Nora she suddenly felt a searing pain in her leg. It felt as though something was crushing her leg and before she realized it she found herself on the floor.

"Eva!" Raya cried as Nora turned around.

"Oh my it looks as though that armor did quite a number on you." Nora said.

"Sorry Eva." Raya said.

"Huh for what?"

"Well I forgot that armor is rather heavy so I didn't think to check if you were alright when I picked it up."

"Yes Raya is so used to walking into that armor its just natural she forgets." Nora said.

"Shhhh!!!" Raya hissed picking Eva up with a rather silly smile. "Why do I keep getting stuck carrying you!?"

Eva laughed as Raya carried her to her room.

Eva was almost in shock as Raya showed her, her room. It was large and held a royal look to it. Raya put Eva down on her bed as she took a seat on a nearby chair.

"Nora's getting the healer for you, I would heal you myself but I'm exhausted right now."

"You can heal?" Eva asked surprised.

"Hmm? Yeah but healing takes a lot of energy and I've used most of mine." Raya said stretching her arms.

"Plus the last time she healed something she passed out for three days."

Eva almost jumped at the sound of Aikka's voice.

"Need I remind you that something was you!?"

Eva looked at the cousins curious to what Raya had meant.

"Aikka here…"

Aikka suddenly covered Raya's mouth with his hand, "I told you not to mention anything about that!"

Raya stared at him for a moment; suddenly Aikka removed his hand rather quickly.

"Raya!" Aikka said rather annoyed.

"What did you do?" Eva asked confused.

"She bit me…"

Eva could not hold in her laughter anymore. It was then however Aikka noticed the cut on Eva's forehead; blood had now begun to trickle down the side of Eva's face.

Before Aikka could ask Eva what had happened Nora walked in with a women behind her.

"Shoo you two Melva need's to take a look at Eva."

"Bet Aikka would like to as well…" Raya said under her breathe. Aikka pushed Raya out of the room after he had given her a rather hard hit on the head.

"Eva dear this is Melva the royal healer. She will take care of you."

Melva bowed to Eva. She was a tall slender woman but was clearly not Naurasian. Her skin held a light blue tint to it and her hair was a long sea blue. As Raya her eyes held a mist like quality to them.

Sitting down Melva placed her hand on Eva's forehead, her hand began to glow and it reminded Eva of starlight. The cut soon vanished and Melva handed Eva a bottle of glowing liquid.

"This is for you to drink before you got to sleep it will mend your leg but you must be sure to drink it." With that Melva smiled at Eva and made her way out of the room.

Eva looked at the small bottle; the liquid was a light blue and shimmered in the light. After drinking the contents Eva placed it on the table next to her and lay down on the pillow. The strange liquid had been cool and rather sweet. She felt her eyes grow heavy and dozed off.

Eva was once again in the long hallway, it was covered with pictures but surprisingly they were not empty. Each canvas held an image from Eva's past. The images dated as far back as the day her mother had died to the most recent day. As she looked down the hall she could see that many canvases were still blank.

Eva continued to walk down the hall but soon found herself in front of a large canvas. It was covered in a strange mark that felt familiar but at the same time it had a forbidden aura to it.

Suddenly a large claw like hand reached out of the canvas as if to grab Eva. Opening her eyes Eva looked up at the ceiling. She felt her heart racing as she sat up.

"Why did I…" Eva thought.

It had been a long time since Eva had dreamt about the long corridor of pictures. Eva suddenly realized that she could here music. It sounded distant but intrigued Eva. Slowly and carefully Eva got up. The pain in her leg had subsided. Making her way out of the room Eva followed the sound of the music.

She soon found herself in a large room. The floors shimmered as though they were made of gold. In the middle Aikka and Raya were dancing what seemed to resemble a waltz but at the same time was rather different.

"Can we please stop now? I feel ridiculous!" Raya whined.

"Raya stop complaining you're going to have to dance at the celebration." Nora said.

Raya pushed Aikka away and scratched her head as though she were thinking. After a moment she looked up.

"Eva!" Raya said happily using the opportunity to sneak away, "You feeling better?"

Eva nodded, "Yeah but what are you two doing?"

"Pffttt! Dancing, grand celebration has this huge dancing thingy we have to attend and…Eva how about you try it! I'm getting tired of dancing."

Eva waved her hands quickly, "No no no1 I don't know how to dance!"

"Perfect! Aikka can teach you then!"

Raya quickly grabbed Eva's wrist before Eva could think of an excuse. Walking over to Aikka, Raya smiled.

"I don't suppose you have any objections to teaching her how to dance?" Raya asked with a smile.

Before Aikka could even reply Raya had already shoved Eva into his arms and had run up the stairs to where Nora was standing.

"She never takes no for an answer does she…" Eva said.

"Believe me its rather dangerous to say no to her." Aikka said.

"Uh I've never danced before…" Eva said her face starting to glow red.

Aikka smiled as he showed Eva how to dance what was called the Sunlight Waltz. It was much faster then Eva had expected and she had to be careful not to trip.

Suddenly Eva's leg seared with pain and she couldn't keep her balance as she fell over. She realized she had fallen on top of Aikka and was now looking down at him.

"Eep!" Eva squeaked her face feeling as though it were on fire. She quickly tried to get up but instead fell backwards, she could here Raya laughing and at the same time was trying not to laugh herself.

"Eva are you alright!?" Aikka cried a blush clearly burning on his own face.

"Y-Yeah I'm sorry Aikka I just uhh…I uh lost my balance!" Eva cried in a panicked voice for she was rather embarrassed.

Raya gave a teasing whistle as Aikka helped Eva up.

Nora walked down the stairs, "I must say Eva, for a first time you did very well!"

"Enough with the praise look!" Raya shouted pointing into the distant.

Squinting Eva could see a massive crowd of ships heading the same way. In a few hours they would be on Oban.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

…_**Hello…I uh sort of forgot to update, heehee. This was supposed to be posted a few weeks ago but I forget to post it. Don't worry this story shall go on even if I only have one reader XD. Wonders if anyone actually still reads this o.O**_


End file.
